1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp unit of a vehicular headlamp used for forming a cut-off line.
2. Background Art
It is conventionally known that a vehicular headlamp, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, is configured to form the geometry of a light distribution pattern with a cut-off line on an upper area based on light radiated from a plurality of lamp units.
In addition, a vehicular lamp disclosed in Patent Document 2 is configured to reflect light radiated from a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting elements aligned in a horizontal direction toward the front of the lamp by a reflector.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-270383
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-31007
Assuming that the vehicular lamp disclosed in Patent Document 2 is used for a vehicular headlamp, it may be possible to form the geometry of a light distribution pattern with a cut-off line on an upper area using a sort of downsized lamp configuration.
However, in the case of the vehicular lamp disclosed in Patent Document 2, the lamp configuration becomes complicated. Further, it is not easy to precisely control light distribution for forming the cut-off line.